Helbram
How Helbram joined the Tourney Seven hundred years ago, Helbram lived in the Fairy King's Forest along with his fairy friends and the Fairy King Harlequin. Unlike King, Helbram was very interested in humans, despite King warning him that all humans are never trustworthy. When Helbram and Elaine learned that King learned how to make his own clothes from a human merchant, he playfully chided his best friend for his earlier distrust of humans. One day, Helbram and his friends went out of the forest and entered the human world, meeting a group of human travelers who promised to give them human artifacts. They soon realized that they were tricked, and the merchants started to rip off their wings to sell for money. When King arrived attempting to save Helbram, the humans were marginally distracted, and he quickly killed him when he was caught-off guard. The two fairies thought each other were dead, and Helbram decided to disguise himself as Aldrich, the old warrior he killed earlier, beginning to kill every human he came across. For five hundred years, Helbram continued to kill humans, until he suddenly re-encounterd King. They were both shocked to see that the other one was alive. Knowing that he had to stop his best friend, King pierced Helbram through the chest with a rose, ending his life. Unknown to King, Helbram body was found and taken to a black market, circulating there for 150 years until Hendrickson found him and used a forbidden technique that was passed down from Druids called Enslavement of the Dead which brought him back to life and made him serve Hendrickson as a Holy Knight and his right hand man. Using his Aldrich form, Helbram began to search for humans in Japan. Suddenly, his spree attracted a ninja named Master Raven. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Rests his hand on the end of his scimitar, Demon Sword. After the announcer calls his name Helbram swings his scimitar and transforms it into miniature razor blades as the camera zooms saying "It doesn't matter. That's in the past." Special Moves Hunter Wisp (Neutral) Helbram summons three small light orbs and fires them at the target. These orbs relentlessly hunt the target down and explode on impact. Hail Bullet (Side) Helbram generates multiple sharp icicles and fires them rapidly at the enemy.[ Raving Fairy (Up) Helbram flies into the air spinning his scimitar in front of him. Multiple Sword (Down) Helbram separates his scimitar into multiple razor blades and sends them flying at the opponent. Call of Inferno (Hyper Smash) Helbram summons a black fog and permeates outwards from him. It gradually kills any who inhale it, causing them to cough up blood. Vengeful Darkness (Final Smash) Helbram glows his scimitar with dark energy then does a running slash. If he hits, he follows by doing nine slashes. Then he finishes by bursting a stronger Hunter Wisp on the opponent. Victory Animations #Helbram turns his scimitar into razor blades and says "What's the matter, out of breath already?" #Helbram taps his eyepatch and does two scimitar slashes then says "Well then, why don't we enjoy the festivl a little longer, my old comrade in arms?" #Helbram slams the Demon Sword into the ground and says "Stop your futile efforts. This is no longer the time or place for me to be fighting you." On-Screen Appearance Helbram walks in and removes his helmet then says "Now then, what seems to be the problem? You appear worried. Not unusual for a coward like you." Trivia *Helbram's rival is a female intelligence ninja named Master Raven. *Helbram shares his English voice actor with Dong Zhuo, the Joker, Raiden, Demitri Maximoff, Bald Bull, Libra Dohko's old form, Goum, Robin Mask, the Fist Master, Col. Sam Trautman, Himuro Gemma, Seijuro Hiko XIII, Azazel, Night Terror, Zeed, Glalie, Honchkrow, Cobalion, Zochi, Tiki Tong, Greil, Walhart, Lachlan Wiggle, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Ironsider, Flay Gunnar and Gabriel. *Helbram shares his Japanese voice actor with Sima Yi, Martian Manhunter, Hyou, Gemini Saga, Kaku, Kurtis Stryker, Spiritomb, Samurott, Nostalgic Critic, Lee Chaolan, Louis Hendrik Potgeiter, Murray C., Sea Dragon Canon, Tauros, Nagare Akatsuki, Toriko, Spiritomb, Peter Griffin, Mazaal, Senkuu, Towa, Roy Bromwell, Terra and Sima Shi. *Helbram shares his French voice actor with Han, Rai-Dei the Blade and Squiddy. *Helbram shares his German voice actor with Hans Kleif, Kidomaru and Mr. Charlie. *Helbram shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Bugaboom, Cortez, Fatty Puffer, Tetsujin, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Alex Mason, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Sajin Komamura, Billy Zwei, Cody Travers, Crustle, Pyribbit, Numbuh I, the left head of Hydreigon, Robin Hood, Mizar Zeta Syd, Alcor Zeta Bud, Shawlong Koufang, Ragna the Bloodedge, Kall-Su, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Cygnus Hyoga, Bork Cry (in Gundam Pixie), Ventus and Gilthunder. *Helbram uses his Aldrich form for fighting. His true fairy form can be seen as a dossier, a trophy and in FMV Cutscenes. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes